Missing
by shinjizero
Summary: After coming back from spending summer break in Kyoto, Yura notices that her relationship with the Nura Clan's young head has made a drastic change...


**Missing**

**"Morning guys!"**

Yura frowned as she heard the deep tenor voice of the third head of the Nura Clan. She looked up from her desk to look at the young head. He had grown taller and his body was more defined and the High School uniform suit him very well. His voice was a bit deeper and he looked even more handsome. She herself had changed a bit. But that's what to expect when you grow up.

Yura watched as their usual group of friends greeted him. He smiled at each of them, but her. Yura sighed as she was ignored once again.

_'What's wrong with him?'_ she wondered as her eyes followed his every move. Her frowned deepened. Ever since they started their last year of high school, Rikuo had been ignoring her and not even saving her a glance.

_'What happened? Have I done something wrong to anger him?'_

He then pulled the sit in front of her and sat down, his back facing her. **"Good morning, Nura-kun."** She said politely. **"Ah? Oh yeah…morning…"** he mumbled not even looking at her.

Yura's face dropped. She hated the way he was acting. She wanted him to look at her and talk to her like the usual. Ever since she had come back from Kyoto, she and Rikuo were becoming greater friends. Of course at first she gave him the cold shoulder and his day form would try to appease her anger, his night form would always argue with her and it would end up in nonsensical ways. Soon however they became close friends. Yura became a frequent guest at the Nura Clan's home, since she was living alone and once Wakana heard of it, she wanted her to have meals at their home. It was awkward at first, seeing she was an omyouji and everyone else but Wakana were yokai's. The yokai's would fear her, and she at first would threaten them, but with Rikuo's help along with his close group of comrades who were with him during the battle in Kyoto, the barrier was broken.

* * *

><p>Yura was panting as she just finished off another yokai who wanted to attack some humans and the Nura Clan. She wiped her sweat with the back of her hand as she stood up straight. The sun was just starting to set. <strong>"Yura-san! Are you alright?"<strong> she turned to give an affirmative nod to the monk dressed in black and the his huge companion. They gave her a smile to show that they were relieved. She smiled back slightly wishing it was Rikuo who came to her aid this night, not that she would openly admit it. The two sides said their goodbyes and headed to their own respective places. Yura had a saddened expression as she walked home. Usually it would be Rikuo who would be aiding her. Or rather, he would steal her prey from her and they would end up arguing, with her ending up grumbling and him laughing his head off. He would beat her in any battle, she was almost sure of that, and she respected him still. Often times, when Kanna and her friends were the ones attacked, after the battle, he would give Kanna _mysterious smiles_ which irritated Yura to no end. Or when he would protect Tsurara when she couldn't handle the intensity of the battle anymore, she would feel a painful feeling in her chest, but put it down for worry for the Yuki-Onna. He would come to her aid even if she insists that she doesn't need it. In truth, she was grateful for it.

But ever since she had come back from Kyoto after spending her summer their, everything had changed. During the day, in his day form, he would usually brush her off or ignore her, every time she would try to confront him he would feign innocence and say that he didn't notice or he was just getting too little sleep, and it would start again. She would frown at those times. Like she didn't know when he was feigning innocence. His eyes showed differently from his expression. He would also flirt with Kanna at times or even Tsurara. During the night, when she would go out to hunt enemy yokai's he would send any of his underlings like Kubinashi, Kejoro, Kurotabo, Aotabo, Tsurara, even Zen, Gozumaru and Mezumaru when they would visit, Jami, Kappa and _even_ Gyuuki! She was frightened and so tensed when he had sent that man, though she would not show it due to her pride. Rikuo would only come when neither of those yokai's were available. In the mornings he would chat a bit, but it would be regarding the yokai that she and whoever she was paired with the other night defeated or beat up. And when if he would be the one to come, he would finish the yokai off as quickly as possible and pay little attention to her. He would just say a soft goodbye before disappearing.

Yura froze at her steps. Due to his actions, she felt that she had done such a horrible crime… she felt like he didn't trust her, didn't want her… didn't care for her even one bit. Tears threatened to fall down her petite face. She knew that couldn't be true. _'It just couldn't… could it?'_

She _missed_ him. She really missed him. Though true, they saw each other everyday, it wasn't the same. She missed his _touch_ when he would playfully try to hug her or when he held her hand when they would run to the location of the enemy. She missed his _scent_, his deep alluring scent. Heck, she even missed that _smirk_ on his face that she wanted to wipe out so badly back then. His serious expression and his eyes, that now would never meet her own, she even missed it. She felt like she would seriously lose herself if this would go on. They were friends, darn it! They were supposed to _trust_ each other!

Suddenly she _snapped_. She would get her answers tonight! She smirked at herself. _'I'm going to get my answers no matter what!'_

She turned around to sprint towards the Nura estate only to freeze and almost stumble if it wasn't for a certain monk. **"Yura-san! Are you alright?"** Aotabo asked as the girl's mind registered what had happened. _She didn't even feel their energy!_ She must have been in deep thought. **"Yura-san?"** Kurotabo looked at her expectantly. She looked at him. **"Ah, you two… sorry… I must have been in such deep thought…"** she said. The two yokai's exchanged knowing looks.** "We're worried about you, Yura-san…"** she raised a brow at the two. **"You and the young head…"** Aotabo finished. **"Yura-san? Will you go see him today?"** Kurotabo stated. _It was more of a request than a question_. Yura then smiled at him and nodded her head. "**I'm sorry for worrying you both. I'm very honored to have comrades as you two. And yes… I was about to go…"** she said as the two yokai's grinned at each other.** "Well than, milady good luck. Unfortunately, we cant escort you to the estate, we are off to Ryotaneko's place… everyone will be their tonight…"** Kurotabo smiled slyly before he and Aotabo vanished. Yura raised a brow._ 'Everyone?'_ she shrugged her shoulders and left.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey! We're back!"<strong> Aotabo yelled as he entered the huge shop filled with even more yokai's. **"Ah! You two are late! Did you manage to tell Yura-san to go to the estate?"** Kubinashi said as he appeared. The two grinned at him. **"Really!"** Kubinashi turned and gave an affirmative nod to Kejoro and Tsurara who started giggling uncontrollably. **"It's a bad prank, but hopefully the young master and the Keikan-san can overcome the barrier between them…"** Tsurara said between fits of giggles. Kejoro grinned and went to announce it. **"I bet on Rikuo-sama!"** Gozumaru yelled. **"Well, I'll bet on the omyouji!"** Mezumaru countered. **"What's going on here?"** Zen said as he entered with other members of the clan. **"They're betting on who would kiss the other first…"** Kappa said.** "Eh! Really! Well, count me in! I wanna bet too!"** Zen yelled as he joined in the noise. **"Everyone's so lively today."** Ryotaneko said as he ran to get orders. **"Well, what do you expect. Everyone evacuated the house for this occasion."** Nurarihyon said as he smiled. **"Um, father, are you sure it was alright to leave those two alone… I'm worried about them… what if they fight…"** Wakana said nervously. **"Don't worry… it'll be fine… he's my grandson anyway, and that girl is Hidemoto's descendant… Right? Gyuuki?"** the old man looked at the ever silent yokai. **"Yes. Do not fret Wakana-sama. Everyone's finally relieved of the young heads depressing self at home. It would be a good start."** He stated and Wakana smiled nodding in agreement… **"Who knows? I might have a grandchild tonight!"** she said and gave a hearty smile. Ryotaneko, Nurarihyon, and Gyuuki stared at her as if she had grown another head and sweat dropped. **"Um, Wakana-sama… that's entirely… different…"** Ryotaneko commented as he gave a dry laugh. And the two elder men sighed and looked away as Ryotaneko tried explaining to the woman why it wouldn't be possible.

* * *

><p>Rikuo walked along the corridors of the quiet mansion. The sun was closely setting and he was still in his day form. <strong>"Hm? Where is everybody? Mother! Grandpa!"<strong> he called out, he froze as he saw a note on the floor, written by Tsurara herself. **"Master, We are all out for a vacation this night! Please take care of the house! We expect that you will return back to normal upon our return. Tsurara. P.S. _Please do not destroy the house._"** He read the note out loud. He paled. **"Vacation? This night?"** he felt something was being hidden from him.

Then he felt the ever familiar aura of a certain omyouji enter the gates that were wide open. His eyes widening slightly as he realized what his whole clan did. **"Nura-kun!"** Yura ran to him as soon as she saw him. His eyes narrowed. **"What are you doing here…"** he demanded. **"I need to discuss some matters with you Nura-kun."** **"There is nothing to talk about. Now leave."** He said as he entered his home and went in further towards the place where the Sakura tree could be viewed from. He heard the girl stomp after him. He sighed. _'Darn it… so these was there plan… and everything was going on so well...'_ he muttered.** "Nura-kun! I want answers and I will get them tonight!"** Yura swore to him. He looked at her at the corner of his eyes. **"Yura. There is nothing to talk about."** He said calmly or so he tried to. **"Nura Rikuo. Why are you distancing yourself from me?"** she said as she looked at him tiredly. Rikuo winced mentally at the look she gave him. **"I am not distancing myself from you…"** he said still fighting the urge to tell her. **"Rikuo! Please don't keep things from me anymore! What happened to you! You out rightly ignore me! You don't notice me anymore! I thought we trusted each other! I thought we were friends!"** Yura winced at her own words. _'Just… Friends?'_ Rikuo looked down. **"You don't get it do you? You just don't get it…"** he muttered. Yura's eyes widened slightly as he transformed to his night form. **"What do you -"** Yura was cut off as Rikuo quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head as he pushed her to the wall. **"Wha-"** Rikuo silenced her by placing his lips down to hers. Her eyes were wide in shock and his were closed, her own eyes soon closed slowly. Once he pulled away they were both out of breath and a bit flushed. Rikuo bowed his head. **"Darn it…" **he muttered. Yura looked quizzically at him. **"This wasn't supposed to happen."** He growled as he let go of her and turned away. Yura fell on the ground. **"This wasn't supposed to happen."** He muttered once more. **"Nu- Rikuo…"** Yura muttered softly.** "You have to go."** He said as he tried to walk away. **"I said I would get my answers tonight… and that I will get… Rikuo, why are you ignoring me?"** she asked him as she stood up. Rikuo didn't face her though. **"I didn't want this to happen… you were going back to Kyoto anyway after graduation… you were going home for good."** He said the last part softly, but Yura heard him. **"I didn't want to get hurt… or to hurt you as well…I was scared of what would happen once you left… I cant leave my clan, and i know you cant leave yours as well...right?"** he turned and smiled sadly at her. **"Keikan Yura… I fell in love with you…"** he declared and Yura's eyes widened.

He gave a sad sigh. **"But… there is no way you'd stay for a yokai would you? An enemy?"** he said as he looked at her fully now. She looked taken aback as she saw the emotion in his eyes. She looked down as she realized why he distanced himself. It was to not get hurt… it was so that the emotions he felt would not show. But… _yes_… she _would_ stay with him… she _would_ always be with him… let Ryuuji have the position for all she cared… but she knew she would have to have some time arranging that. And _yes_… she_ loved_ him. **"Rikuo… your intelligent and witty… but… also slow at times."** She commented with her stoic face.

Rikuo looked confused. He had just told the girl his feelings and she was mocking him? She looked at him right in the eye. **"Rikuo. You idiot… I never thought of you as an enemy after what we've been through! True, I did say some nasty words… but… I never hated you for being you… idiot! I can do what I want! I can give up the position of being head to Ryuuji if I wanted to, though it would have to take some time! But still! Of course I'd stay with you! That's because-"** she paused. Rikuo looked at her with big surprised eyes which he rarely showed. Yura suddenly felt afraid. **"I… I…"** she grit her teeth. He looked at her expectantly.

She marched up towards the cause of the emotional turmoil in her and yanked him down with his clothes and his lips once again met hers. It was longer and this time, both had their eyes closed. Rikuo held her by her waist and pulled her against him even more. She had her arms around his neck. She was the one who broke it this time. **"Nura Rikou… I love you."** She said as she smiled up at him. He in turn gave a crooked grin as he leaned in for another kiss… a more passionate one than the first other two. She gave a moan and he grinned in their kiss. He pushed her and himself at the floor soon after.

* * *

><p>Later…About midnight.<p>

**"Master! We're home!"** Tsurara exclaimed as she bounced inside, still hyper even at the time. **"Rikuo-kun!"** Wakana followed. So did the rest of the yokai's, some where trying to keep awake to see what had happened... **"I wonder who won?"** Mezumaru murmured sleepily. Some of them were yawning.

Tsurara then turned around to face them and put a finger to her lips. **"Shhh…"** she warned them. They all cocked their heads to the side as they saw a sleeping Rikuo leaning on the wall and a slumbering Yura in his arms as well. One of his arms around her waist. He was wearing his usual outfit and she was still wearing her usual omyouji uniform she had used while she had fought the enemy earlier. Wakana came to the scene with a large blanket and covered the two with it. She had a soft smile on her lips. **"Looks like they've finished playing cat and mouse…"** Zen mumbled sleepily, a grin still evident on his lips though.

Wakana cocked her head to a thinking pose. **"Too bad… It seems like I wont be getting any grandchildren tonight…"** she said sadly. The rest of the Nura Gumi looked at her and paled. **"Wakana-sama?"** Kubinashi asked dumbfounded.

She just grinned at them. **"Well, there is always a next time!"** she beamed softly and everyone comically fell on the floor.

The two were undisturbed in their sleep though. They were holding hands under the blankets and their were smiles on their faces.

**End…**


End file.
